


This Is Your Sunday Morning, Derek Hale!

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: This Is Derek Hale's Life! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Femslash, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles, Separation Anxiety, Slash, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's this?" Derek asked as he held up Scott's picture.<br/>"Afa." Arya chirped happily.<br/>"Good. Now, who is this?" Derek asked holding up Peter's picture.<br/>"Pee Rrr gggrrrr." Arya said as she scrunched up her face to growl and raised her lil hand to make scratching motions and then giggled.<br/>"Right. And...who am I?" Derek asked.<br/>"Der ba." Arya said plainly.<br/>Derek slumped his head against the table. "No, baby. I'm daddy. Come on, you can say it. Daaaaaa-dddddy."<br/>"Deeeeeeeeeeeer...." she then reached out and poked him happily. "Ba!"<br/>Derek sighed miserably and then turned to Laura, "Come on princess. Can YOU say daddy?"<br/>"..." Laura blinked at him a few times. Then when she opened her mouth, Derek held his breath in anticipation. "Sa-ooph."</p><p>"Stiles! Your daughters don't recognize me as their father! Come fix it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Your Sunday Morning, Derek Hale!

_***Ring ring ring*** _

Kira picked up the phone and held it between her ear and her shoulder while she stirred two things at once, "Hello?"

 _"Hey, is Claud still alive?"_ Malia asked bluntly.

Kira sighed, "Derek put you up to this?"

_"Yup."_

"Well you can tell him what I told him two hours ago through phone and half an hour ago through text. He's _fine_!" Kira stressed. "Scott and him are having a great time. They built a fort in the living room, they watched _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , they tried their best at making origami figures, and now Scott's helping Claud learn how to howl." 

 _"Okay cool. I know Scott loves Claud like his own pup, but after what happened, Derek's just a lil angsty about being away from his family."_ Malia said. She was still very much learning the normal tropes and tendencies of modern society, and pregnancy has really helped her. She feels a lot more of a connection now that motherhood is right around the corner. It's actually giving Kira baby fever. 

"And Claud was having that same separation anxiety too. Which is normal, so we have to nudge him slowly into understanding that it's okay to be away from home for a while. Spending a weekend night with different family members will be good for him. Him _and_ Derek." Kira said. 

 _"Right. So I'll call Derek and tell him Claud's alive and learning wolfie stuff. Talk to you later."_ Malia then hung up. 

"Bye." Kira said, even if Malia had already disconnected. 

Tucking her phone away, she checked on what she had on the stove before putting some lids on it. She then proceeded to wash and then chop up some veggies. All the while she kept an ear out for her boys. When she heard Claud's attempts at growling and howling, she smiled and cooed, "So cute!" 

* * *

 

Claud scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brows and clenched his fist and did his best to do as his godfather instructed. He's been watching Simba's roar from the _Lion King_ over and over and tried to copy it. 

_**"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"**_ He yelled at the top of his lungs for as long as he could.

His face turned red as he tried to keep it going a bit after he ran out of air. When he was done, he was panting and resting his hands on his knees. Once he could breathe normally again he looked up at his godfather and asked, "How was that one?"

 

"You, Claud...are one heck of a werewolf." Scott smiled proudly as he ruffled his godson's hair. 

Claud tried to slap the hand away, running a hand through his hair, but looked up hopefully, "Really?"

"Yeah, that was really, _really_ good." 

"Still not like you or daddy though..." Claud pouted and slumped into one of the pillows. 

He and Scott were in the living room, under their blanket and pillow fort. There was a mix of healthy and not so healthy snacks between them and some juice boxes. A lot of toys littered around too. Some of them were from Claud's house, the rest were toys Scott and Kira have bought for Claud's visits. 

"Hey..." Scott said as he cupped Claud's chin and made him look at him, "I wasn't all that great either when I was first bitten."

"R-really?"

"Oh yeah. You can ask your dads. My first attempt at a howl was _so_ embarrassing!"

"But your howls are super mega awesome and scary and powerful!" Claud exclaimed, unable to believe Scott's claim.

Scott grabbed a sheet of paper and a crayon and drew the Hale family symbol. 

"Hey, that's the same as daddy's tattoo." Claud said cheerfully. 

"That's right. It's called a Triskelion. It's an important symbol to the Hale family. See how the symbols connect and keep going? It served to remind the members that as easily as one can climb in power and get stronger, it's also easy to fall. A Beta can become an Alpha. An Alpha can become an Omega. And the rest of the cycle. I wasn't always strong." Scott did his best to explain.

"But you gots strong cos of my daddies, right?" Claud asked proudly, already knowing the answer.

"That's right. Now come on. Sloppy Joes tonight and I can smell they're just about done." Scott said with a wink. 

"YAY! I love Sloppy Joes!" Claud claimed as he scrambled to get out of the fort and ran towards the kitchen, Scott running right after him and picking him up mid step. 

"Forget something, kiddo?"

"Oh right. Hands." Claud said as he held his hands out. They _did_ have marker marks on them from arts and crafts time. 

* * *

 Derek laid awake in bed resisting the urge to check his phone... _again_. 

But it couldn't hurt, right? 

Just one quick look. 

" _Derek_! I swear to _God_ if you look at your phone one more time!" Stiles groaned as he turned to face his husband. It was a bit harder now that he was coming close to the end of his pregnancy. 

Derek looked apologetically and sheepish, but still tried, "But what if-"

"Claud is _fine_!" Stiles stressed. 

"But what if-"

"Your phone, my phone, the _house_ phone, are all on and working and at the highest volume setting. And our cells have the vibration on too. We will both hear it if it goes off for whatever reason. But _none_ of them have! Scott's an Alpha. He and Kira are really strong and fast and wouldn't let anything happen to our baby."

"What about saying goodnight? We didn't wish Claud good night!" Derek argued. 

Stiles sighed in frustration and sat up in bed. Derek bolted up and helped his mate until they were both sitting up. Stiles turned to his side and turned on the lamp on his nightstand, and Derek did the same with his. 

"Derek, I know this is hard-"

"We can go pick him up right now-"

" _No_!" Stiles said authoritatively. Derek actually whimpered a bit and Stiles sighed and pulled him closer, "He needs this. _You_ need this..."

"He's been gone the whole day..." Derek murmured sorrowfully into Stiles's neck. 

"Der...you would carry him everywhere piggy back style. You two would camp outside the bathroom every time I needed to use it or shower and at first I understood. But it wasn't stopping. Neither of you left the house for a whole month! It just...he needs this. He needs to know he can survive away from us. And you need to know you can't keep him forever...pups eventually leave the pack to start their own. And okay, I know he's not even in pre-school, but Derek...that's right around the corner. That means being around other people that aren't pack. That means being at school, and on field trips, and the park, and other kid's houses....our baby is growing up and...we can't stop it." 

Derek sighed and shifted them so he was resting his back against the headboard and Stiles had his back to Derek's chest.  With his arms protectively around Stiles and their unborn child, Derek opened up a bit about his anxiety. 

"Getting turned into a teenager... _again_ , was weird. It was like this long ass dream for me. But all of the emotions I experienced from the crash and seeing Claud hurt and not knowing if you and the baby were alright...it was...it was horrible. Those feelings didn't feel like memories..." Derek paused. Stiles turned his head enough to look at Derek's face and frowned at how haunted he looked. It's been years since he's seen Derek so shook up. 

"Hey..." Stiles interlocked their fingers and gave it a squeeze. 

Derek snapped out of his thoughts and kissed Stiles's forehead. Smiling sadly he continued, "I was a teenager again. My control wasn't its best, I had too many hormones making a lot of my decisions...I was _useless_ to you on normal, domestic, every day things...and when something happened, I was even _more_ useless! I _hated_ it! I need to prove to you and to Claud and to myself that I know how to take care of you all. That I can be a good mate, a good provider..."

Stiles moved and with the help of Derek they shifted again so they were side by side, Stiles in Derek's protective hold.

"You're an amazing mate. I love you. I feel safe when I'm with you. I feel safe when I'm away from you too because I know I can always trust you to get there in time...we're going to be okay." Stiles promised. 

"You sure?" Derek asked.

"We have been so far, haven't we?"

"I guess..." Derek didn't sound too sure.

Stiles made an 'Oh!' noise and then lifted his shirt and dragged Derek's hand to his stomach, "Look, feel...right....there."

 

 

Derek managed to look down in time to see the little hand motion. His breath caught in his throat as emotion rose in him. 

"See, Der? That right there is our baby. Our strong, living, too stubborn to die, baby. And they'll be here before we know it." Stiles smiled at his stomach, "Yeah it's nice and warm and safe in there...but this world out here is so big and wonderful and they'll want to see it. They _deserve_ to see it."

Derek kissed Stiles and sighed, "It's dangerous out here..."

"I know. Oh God do I know. But...we'll teach them what they need to know. And we've built a safe home they can always rely on...we're doing a great job so far." Stiles cupped Derek's cheek and they leaned in for a gentle, lingering kiss. 

"I'm still scared..." Derek admitted and brought Stiles a bit closer. 

"That's normal. And we're parents now...no matter how old they get, I don't think we'll ever not be scared about their well being."

They laid there together in silence, enjoying each other's company. Derek rubbing Stiles's belly, feeling lil EV's movements every so often. They were very active tonight. 

"Thank you." Derek whispered after a while. 

"For?"

"For being awesome. For loving me. Marrying me. Giving me a family. For having a clue on... _everything_."

Stiles smiled smugly and snuggled into Derek, "You're welcome. And thank you too, Sourwolf."

Derek was about to reply when the baby monitor went off with the girl's whimpers and then cries. Immediately Derek untangled himself from Stiles's hold carefully. Stiles gave off an 'oomph' and then slowly sat up, resting against the headboard as Derek ran to the nursery. In no time flat, Derek was back with both girls in his arms and a hopeful look on his face. 

Stiles sighed, "Okay...they can stay after their feeding. But you're going to start helping Scott out at the clinic. I love you and love how much you love our kids, but you have to stop with the clinginess." 

Derek frowned but sighed, "Fine." 

He passed over Laura and helped Stiles adjust her and then helped do the same with Arya. Once the twins were fed and Derek made sure they were dry, he helped Stiles settle back into his spot, the girls in the middle, and then turned off the lights before he got into bed as well. He really missed his baby boy, and didn't go to sleep. Stiles and the girls did, and Derek enjoyed watching over them. All the while he kept track until it would be a suitable hour to go pick up his son. 

About forty-five minutes later Stiles crushed his dreams as he said, "Dad's picking Claud up. He and Melissa are taking him out for pancakes. They'll be back by noon. Go to sleep."

Derek groaned.

* * *

 "Didn't you enjoy breakfast, bud?" Sheriff Stilinski asked Claud.

Claud just shrugged.

"Awe, buddy...I thought you loved pancakes."

"I like Tata's yoda pancakes better..." Claud pouted. 

The Sheriff sighed and knelt in front of his grandson. They were outside of the Sheriff's home. After picking up Claud from Scott and Kira's they took him to Denny's for breakfast. Afterward they came back to the Sheriff's house so Melissa could pack up some of the meals she made for Derek and Stiles. Both Derek and Stiles could cook, but with Stiles being as pregnant as he was, and Derek having to normally watch all three kids, Melissa and the other members of the pack helped by bringing dinner to them. 

"They are really good." the Sheriff agreed about Stiles pancakes being better. But he wanted to ease Claud to talk about what he was feeling. He knew the little guy was still angsty about being away from home after what happened. "How ya feeling buddy?"

"Okay..."

"Just okay? Cos I was thinking we could go to the park if you wanted to." The Sheriff offered. Claud used to love any opportunity to go to the park. He especially loved going on the slide. 

"Can we go pick up daddy, Tata, and Arya and Laura?" Claud asked hopefully.

"I was thinking just you, me, and Melissa." The Sheriff replied. 

Claud pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "No! I wanna go home! Daddy needs me to help cares for Tata and my sisters!" 

"I'm sure your daddy can handle them for an hour."

"But what if his beard goes away!?" Claud exclaimed, throwing up his arms in emphasis. 

The Sheriff's gaze soften and he ruffled his grandson's hair, "You're a really good son, kiddo. Okay...let's get you home."

Claud's pout disappeared and he smiled happily at the idea. 

* * *

The next morning for Derek started out busy. He changed the girl's diapers, and bathed them. While they were in their crib afterward he helped Stiles bathe too. Then he made breakfast for himself and Stiles. They had the girls in their high chairs next to them while they ate and fed them their own blend of baby food.

All too soon their morning routines were done.

Stiles asked Derek if he could handle the girls while he went back to bed for a while longer. Being so close to the due date really tired him out. Derek helped Stiles back to bed and then went into the living room with the girls.

He wasn't one to brag, but his kids were pretty damn clever. Both Arya and Laura already knew a few words. They already had baby versions of everyone's name. There was just one word that neither of the girls knew yet and Derek decided to spend the morning teaching them.  

"Who's this?" Derek asked as he held up Scott's picture.

"Afa." Arya chirped happily.

"Good. Now, who is this?" Derek asked holding up Peter's picture.

"Pee Rrr gggrrrr." Arya said as she scrunched up her face to 'growl' and raised her lil hand to make scratching motions and then giggled.

"That's right. We always growl at Peter." Derek said proudly as he leaned in to wiggle his nose with Arya's.

"Okay...aaaand...who am I?" Derek asked as he raised his own photo and pointed to it.

"Der ba." Arya said plainly.

Derek slumped his head against the sofa's edge. "No, baby. I'm daddy. Come on, you can say it. Daaaaaa-dddddy."

"Deeeeeeeeeeeer...." she then reached out and poked his cheek happily. "Ba!"

Derek sighed miserably and then turned to Laura, who was sitting securely next to her sister on the couch, "Come on princess. Can _you_ say daddy?"

"..." Laura blinked at him a few times. Then when she opened her mouth, Derek held his breath in anticipation. "Sa-ooph."

"Stiles! Your daughters don't recognize me as their father! Come fix it!"

Arya giggled and patted Derek's bearded cheek again as she said, "Der Ba, Sa-oooooooooooof!" Being a wolf, Arya had a tendency to howl a bit more naturally.

Stiles chuckled as he shuffled into the living room. "What's this now?"

Derek sighed and looked defeated as he turned his head to his husband, "They refuse to call me daddy..."

"Give it time. When I was a kid I used to call my dad Leese because I would always see him in his uniform and couldn't say police." Stiles said as he sat down on the edge closest to Laura. She smiled and crawled towards him, "Ta!" 

Derek glared. "So unfair..."

Stiles laughed as he picked her up. "Don't be such a Sourwolf, Der."

"Der BA!" Arya cheered happily.

"Sa-oof!" Laura cooed. 

"Well...I guess that answers that." Derek grumbled. Then he perked up. "Claud's home!" 

He bolted up and ran towards the door. Claud was struggling in his car seat. The Sheriff didn't even have the car in 'park' before Derek was already opening Claud's door. 

"DADDY!"

"Buddy!" 

Derek and Claud played outside for a bit while the Sheriff and Melissa brought the things inside. Once everything was in the kitchen the grandparents went into the living room and took a twin each. 

"Ma!" Arya cooed as she tugged on Melissa's hair. 

"Pa!" Laura cooed as she grabbed at the Sheriff's collar. 

The grandparents cooed and baby talked as they settled in. Then a blur sped by as Claud ran around the coffee table to scent mark it before crashing into Stiles with a tight hug around his stomach.

"Whoa, easy there bud. Remember, Tata-"

"Is fra-giles!" Claud finished Derek's sentence, remembering the new word he learned last week. 

Stiles shook his head fondly and pulled Claud up to sit next to him and hugged him back, "Hey baby. Have fun?"

"Yeah! Uncle Scott showeded me how to roar like a big wolf! And we mades paper aminals and ates sloppy joes and and and-"

As Claud went on and on about his time with Scott and Kira, and then with the Sheriff and Melissa, Derek realized that Stiles had been right. There were a lot of things for his baby to experience that he'll love. And even if he wanted to keep him from the bad things of the world, he couldn't keep him from the good things...

He sat on Claud's other side and pulled Stiles closer to him, sandwiching Claud between them. The little wolf didn't mind as he grabbed one hand each from his dads and continued to tell them about his weekend adventures. 

Over all, it was a really good Sunday. 

    


End file.
